


A mother’s love

by Crazed_jesterz



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman Beyond, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Mentions of Death, Mentions of Ivy, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mother daughter one shot, lucys boyfriend, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazed_jesterz/pseuds/Crazed_jesterz
Summary: Cute little time skip like story
Kudos: 6





	A mother’s love

A mother’s love is the first touch 

Lucy was crying loud in the hospital room cleaned up and behind wrapped up Harley was laying there catching her breath labor was definitely not the worst pain she’d had but it definitely was going to kill her later with cramps she lifted her head “congratulations miss quinzel “ the doctor handed her a baby girl Harley laid her eyes on her the little infant look at at her still trying to get used to the light and movement she was tiny in her arms Harley smiled and had a few tears go down her face she was perfect letting her right into her heart joker wasn’t there anymore he was dead and gone..it was hard on her going to be a single mother it was going to take her time to get on her feet fully again 

A mother’s love is to the first day away from home 

Harley has got up early made breakfast as quick as she could and a nice hot cup of tea for herself she had Lucy in the shower “maaa!” Lucy called and Harley quickly put the cup down “oh ya” she quickly got a towel and ran to the bathroom and turned the water off helping her out and drying her off Lucy was pouting she didn’t want to go to school she didn’t like being away from her mama Harley looked at her putting the towel around her “Aww come on baby girl you won’t even realize how fast the day goes you’ll be hime before you know it “ she lifted her taking her to her room she had a cute little outfit ready for her all planed out the previous night “but they said 8 hours that’s long!” She whined and Harley helped her get dressed along with helping her with tying her shoes “I’ll be there to pick you up you’ll probably be having so much fun with the new things you won’t even see it’s time to go” Lucy huffed she was still not happy about it it she could try and lighten up during breakfast Harley and made her a nice plate of scrambled eggs and two sausage patties she had them cut up into the eggs so she could eat it a small serving but plenty for a six year old Harley had a bigger plate she could eat it within three muinets Lucy took her time the hyenas came over and Lucy smiled sneaking a small bit of sausage to them Harley noticed and smiled   
After breakfast Harley helped her get her bag on Lucy stretched a bit and Harley got the keys “here we go” she sang and helped her out Lucy took a Few steps down the porch twords the car Harley opening the door of course and then she got in to take her for a short drive to the school then getting out helping her and leading her up to the school holding her hand she was nervous there were tons of kids diffrent ages Harley walked her down to her class it had a good amount of students there were shy kids to Lucy was in that group common among kindergarteners the teacher gave a friendly wave she had a leggings on and a shirt with the schools name on the “welcome everyone” she greeted them Harley helped take her bag off then she leaned down to her “have a good day don’t worry about Nuthin have fun ok?” Lucy held her hands and nodded Harley gave her a little loving peck and then hugged her for a little Lucy smiled and snuggled then Harley left with a wave 

Mother’s love is being there for the hard times 

Middle school was harder for Lucy struggling with so many emotions and her mind filled with negativity night time was hard to sleep long nights staying up and anxiety rising her mind was rushing to a point she was sick and starting bad habits making her more in raged easily and having impulsive issues Peoples opinions crawling on her skin she couldn’t take it she snuck out of her room to grab her anti depressant pills and she stood in the kitchen staring at them debating hard she could just take them go to bed and not wake up.. she had tears rolling down her face Harley had heard her and came out noticing her by the medicine cabinet she frowned and went over slowly moving her hand on lucys taking the bottle from her “baby..” she whispered and Lucy looked at her and her jaw was clenched Harley held her cheek “it’s ok I’m here” she whispered Lucy tucked her head down and put her arms around her hugging her tight Harley held her she knew she wasn’t ok but hearing it from her mother it was a lot they didn’t need to sleep that night they spent it snuggling on the couch watching the morning news and just comforting with snuggles Harley wasn’t going anywhere 

A mother’s love is being there for support and when there baby has reached there goals and growing up

Graduation was big a huge event every senior that passed getting to walk the stage getting there diploma and getting that freedom to just throw there hats up and cheer parents all over clapping taking pictures Harley was there a bright smile and holding a camera she looked a little funny with it lucy would have probably said she looked like she could be a journalist and giggled about it right as she was checking to see if the camera was on the principles voice came “Lucy Napier Quinzel!” He called and Lucy got up smiling and walking up the steps Harley right away took pictures Lucy looked ahead and saw her and waved them went up shaking there hands and getting handed that certificate wrapped with a nice bow she walked back down and was shaking with so many emotions afterwords when everyone was going to find there kids Lucy quickly ran out to the front where the fountain was and to Harley she held her arms open and Lucy almost made her fall they spun a bit and Lucy laughed Harley kissed her head “oh lu I’m so proud of you” Lucy held her and breathed lightly looking at her “thanks ma” Harley kissed her head and a man walked over lucys boyfriend at the time she let go of Harley and he lifted her up in a big hug and kiss Harley knew her baby was growing up with her life she lifted the camera and took a picture of them he smiled at the camera and then looked at Lucy “to stand by your mom” he let her go and took the camera from Harley Lucy went over putting her arms around her and Harley held onto her and the camera clicked 

A mother’s love is loving the next ones in line and learning 

Lucy had made it a simple mug that said “best grandma ever” as her pregnancy revile Harley on the other hand was shocked happy and excited for her that her baby was now becoming a mother to Having a baby shower family around smiles laughter and starting right at the first touch Lucy holding her baby girls Delia and Deirdre looked just like there mother fathers eyes Lucy couldn’t have been any happier 

And a mother’s love is the greatest gift anyone could have when there around for holidays going over the top with decorations making every birthday like the first one to the first day of school to graduation to there wedding down to the grand kids but eventually they come to a end..  
And a mother’s love is there even if there not there 

Lucy pulled up and had her twins with her dee and dee they were bouncing around a bit they were about 8 now and full of energy running ahead of there mother Lucy was holding a flower pot “slow down girls” she called and they giggled running through the cemetery on the path way to there grandmothers head stone a tree near by that Pamela had given her during the funeral “hi nana!” They went over and hugged the head stone with Harleys name on it lucy shook her head at them and smiled it was just to cute she set the pot in front of it it had roses harls favorites the girls had gifts to feathers dee set one down “we found them at the zoo on the ground!” She tucked it into the dirt sticking up her sister did the same “they were pretty” like mama “ they looked at Lucy and she laughed at them they smiled big at it lucy held her arms out to them “alright come on crazy girls say bye bye” she crouched and they looked at the grave again “by nana!” they ran right in her arms Lucy squeezed them and looked at the head stone and softly smile she had a feeling Harley would have been just as proud of her as anyone in the world “bye mom” she lifted the two and carried them back down the path Harley watched and smiled “by baby girl” she watched them go and then was back into the light 

A mother’s love is endless a gift passed down to the next


End file.
